10 Tales of Two Lovers
by stiffkittens101
Summary: Yes, I know the title sucks. This is a series of mini one-shots for the notorious I-pod shuffle challenge, featuring my favorite Repo couple.


_I swore that I would never do one of these…but I had two hours to kill before my political science class and was really bored. So here you go_

**Shuffle Challenge Rules: **

1. Pick a fandom/couple/crossover you like.  
>2. Turn on your music player and put it on random (aka: shuffle).<br>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
>4. No lingering afterwards. No cheating.<br>5. Do 10 of these and post them.

**Fandom :** Repo! The Genetic Opera!

**Pairing:** Nathan/Mag

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Repo nor do I own any of these songs by the below artists. I am simply using these for creative purposes.

**1. Tourniquet-Evanescence**

Mag could not believe this. She simply could not believe this. How this could have happened? Nathan was not dead. He couldn't be. Not her Nathan. He was a fighter. He wouldn't have possibly let Rotti's henchmen get to him. But here he was, bleeding on the floor. And it was all because of her. It was her fault. Thanks to her slip up, Rotti had found out about their secret relationship. And now he was dead. She wanted to die with him. So she grabbed the knife, and slashed at her synthetic eyes.

**2. All I'm living For-Evanescence**

Mag lay awake in her bed. Wishing he was next to her. Rotti's guards had captured him and he was to face trial the next morning. What was she do to now? She couldn't bear to lose him. Not now that she was finally able to confess her love. She thought that she would have to change the world to make him see her, but when she approached him, he cupped her face and told her that he already loved her for so long. Unfortunately, this would not go over well with Rotti. Mag rose up from her bed and retrieved her cloak. She decided that she would face her fears and risk it all to save Nathan. After all, he was all she was living for.

**3. ( HA! ) At the Opera tonight-Repo! The Genetic Opera Soundtrack**

She had made her peace. He said that there was no chance for peace. She didn't want to hold any grudge. He wanted to end the grudge he believed would never cease unless Rotti was dead. He would stop at nothing to keep both Shilo and Mag safe. Mag placed the red flower onto Marni's gravestone as he strapped on his suit and retrieved his helmet. He met outside of the tomb and they took each other's hands. It was going to be one hell of a night.

**4. Circles-Hollywood Undead**

Nathan was walking around in circles around the room, twisting his knife and contemplating whether to take his own life. She was gone like an angel. What purpose did he have now? He could have saved her, should have saved her. The sadistic part of his repo persona got in the way, it always got the way. He had loved Mag just as much as he loved Marni. To him, she was perfect. She didn't deserve to die. He didn't deserve to survive. It should have been him in her place. She and Shilo could have been happy. The three of them could have been happy. He would regret this forever.

**5. Rapunzel-Emilie Autumn**

Mag sat in the backyard of her house. It was a beautiful home, with lavish indoor furnishing and a backyard filled with vibrant flowers; but it was all payed for by GeneCo and was ultimately a prison. When she wasn't performing or making an appearance at one of GeneCo's events, she was confined to this house. How she longed for freedom, for someone to help her escape. As she plucked at the rose petals, she sang, remembering something her mother had told her before she had died.

"_If you sing, loud and clear. Someone passing by will surely hear you." _

As she continued to sing, she heard a rustle in the bushes. She turned and saw Nathan appear with a smile.

"Need some company?" he asked.

Mag returned the smile. "I would like that very much."

**6. Panic Switch-Silversun Pickups.**

Tonight was the night. The night they would escape. Mag held on tightly to both Nathan and Shilo's hand as they crept quietly behind the walls. They knew that Rotti had planted security cameras all around. They had to be very, very careful. If they were caught, everything would be ruined. As they continued to move, they heard a group of GeneCops approaching and Nathan reached for his weapon in case he may need it. Shilo clenched tightly to Mag's waist. Closer and closer the cops approached until…

"Go!" commanded Nathan as he fought against three of the cops as Mag and Shilo fled. Mag turned and cried out to him. "Nathan!"

"Go! I'll catch up!" as he said this, Luigi Largo came up from behind him and slashed his hamstrings.

"No!" Mag cried out, reaching out for him.

She shot up from her bed in a cold sweat and shaking. She breathed heavily as she looked around the room. It had all been a dream.

**7. Swing Life Away- Rise Against**

Nathan plucked the strings of his guitar and Mag smiled as she listened. He had always been such a talented musician, although he was pursuing a career in medicine.

"Mag." He said as he continued to play his instrument, "Lets run away together. Somewhere where palm trees grow."

Mag laughed . "Oh, Nathan. Come now, we can't just get up and leave."

"Sure we can. We'll be just be fine as long as we have each other."

"Maybe. But still, where we will live? How will we get by?"

Nathan stopped playing for a moment anfd grabbed her hand. "I'll find a job. I'll work hard to support the both of us. You know that if my love for you was labor, I would slave until the end."

Mag blushed and smiled. "Yes, I know but-"She was caught off when he pressed his lips against hers.

He pulled back and whispered in her ear. "C'mon, Mag. I won't go anywhere unless you come with me."

**8. I Write Sins Not Tragedies- Panic! At the Disco**

Nathan paced around the pews of the church of the corridor. He couldn't believe that he was so nervous just minutes before his wedding to Marni. As he continued to pace about he couldn't help a conversation going on in one of the alter rooms.

"Isn't this lovely? "said a bridesmaid. "The decorations are so beautiful."

"Yes, but between you and me. I feel kind of bad for the groom."

"Why is that?"

"Don't you know of Marni's reputation? The poor guy is marrying a whore."

Nathan's face flared as he stormed in front of the room. "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?" he shouted. He slammed the door and rubbed his temples. What if that guy is right, he thought. He loved Marni dearly but he knew that she had been with many men before, including his colleague Rotti. What if this was a mistake? No, it couldn't be. Her past didn't matter. They were in love. That's all the reassurance he needed. Just then he heard a muffled sound coming from the other side of the room and decided to investigate. Too his dismay he found Marni in a passionate embrace with her ex-boyfriend.

"Marni? Rotti?" he couldn't believe his eyes.

Marni pulled away from Rotti, ashamed. "Nathan! Oh, Nathan, I'm sorry!"

"How could you do this to me?" he shouted before running out of the church.

He continued to run and run until he dropped and pounded his fist to the ground. "No, no. How could this have happened?"

"Nathan?" he heard a familiar voice call.

"Leave me alone, Maggie." He said sadly.

She crouched down next to him. "What happened?"

He looked at her and let the angry tears fall freely. "Marni cheated on me."

Mag said nothing. She put her arms around him and pet his hair as he sobbed in her arms.

**9. Tear you apart- She wants Revenge**

Nathan stared at her from across the room as he took a sip from his glass. She looked absolutely divine this evening. It was very rare when they would both be invited to one of GeneCo's social events. Now was his opportunity to tell her how he felt. Now was the time to indulgence in the fantasy that his alter ego told him was perfectly justified.

"Nathan? How nice to see you" she smiled as he approached her.

He returned the smile and kissed her hand "Good evening, Mag. You look exquisite."

She smiled at his flirtatious behavior. "As do you. "

"Care to dance?" he asked.

She nodded and he took her hand and led her to the middle of the floor. Once the dance was over, he made a bold move.

"Why don't we go somewhere private where we can talk?"

"Gladly." She answered.

Before they both knew what was happening. He had her pinned against the wall and they were devouring each other's mouths. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled away, giving her a sensual growl before he leaned in and licked the shaft of her ear.

"I wanna fucking tear you apart." He whispered

10. **100 Suns- 30 Seconds to Mars**

"Do you believe in Heaven, Nathan?" she asked as leaned he head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer as they looked up at the stars.

"I believe in nothing, Mag. Nothing but this moment." He said before kissing her forehead.

She smiled as nestled closer to breath in his scent. She wanted to remember every detail of this moment. "Then we better cherish it while it lasts." She whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, I know these suck. Well what do you expect? I only had about 3 minutes each. Actually, I think the last song was only a few seconds more than a minute. Anyways, I mostly did this for fun. So…yeah.<em>


End file.
